You are my Father?
by mistic-night1992
Summary: Cara is eager to start Hogworts and when she goes, she is very smart and turns out to be Snapes daughter... Her mother is defense against the dark arts and voldie is on the loose. ... again.... Review even if not done!


You Are My Father?!!!!  
  
I know my other stories are horrible but read this one. Probably finished. Not sure if I will finish or not  
  
Chapter 1: Some Crazy Memories  
  
11-year-old Cara was sitting on her comfortable bed, reading a potions book. She figured that she should get ahead start on her studies while she got the chance. She did not know how hard potion's class would be so she got prepared, just in case.  
  
She had long black hair, with a few red highlights. She had emerald green eyes, and was a little tan. She always wanted to be ahead in her studies, and be a top student. Her mother had gone to Hogworts and this is what she told her: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When I went to Hogworts, I was astonished on how big the building was. When we got inside, we were sorted into our houses which were, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I, however, was placed in Slytherin. But you are smart, Cara. You will probably be placed in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The teachers were nice, but some were mean. I know that you will do well, Cara" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sighed at the thought. It was just making her more anxious by the minute. She was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and she could not wait. I hope they are not loca, like her sister had said, she thought  
  
~*~*~*~ Sorry. Couldn't resist. Loca means Crazy  
  
Cara was American, Italian, and Spanish. Mostly Spanish and she spoke the language really well.  
  
She was starting to get bored of the potions book that she had been reading for the past hour because she had practically memorized everything/well, just chapter 1/.  
  
She went and put her Linkin Park c.d and the song, "Numb" came on. She plopped herself on the bed and listened to the music. After 30 minutes, she fell asleep.  
  
Cara woke up the next day at 7:30. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed her beautiful hair. She ran down the wooden steps and went into the immense kitchen. She saw her mother sipping her coffee, and eating some toast. Cara took some toast and eggs and started munching down the food. She was starving!  
  
It was 8:00 when Cara said, "Can we go to Diagon Alley? Can we? Can we? Can We? She pleaded, looking at her mother, desperately.  
  
"Cara, hold your horses! We are going at 12:00", her mother replied. Cara pouted at her mother.  
  
"Don't fuss! If you fuss, you will have to wait longer!" Her mother also said angrily. She was obviously in a bad mood.  
  
Cara went to her bedroom and read her book for 4 hours. She then started to get bored of the charms book.  
  
Noon came by like a flash for her mother. "Cara! Come on! We are going now! Her mother screamed up the steps. Cara got up at the speed of light and ran down the stairs. She got on her jacket and sneakers. They went out the door and headed to Diagon alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Hour Later at Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, could I go into the potions shop? I need to pick up a cauldron and a few other things", Cara said. "Yes. Come on" Her mother replied.  
  
Cara ran into the store and went strait towards the cauldrons. She picked one up and ran to the end of the--- she hit into a man. Her mother caught up to her and looked at the man in shock.  
  
Her mother blinked her eyes a hundred times while Cara said "Sorry" quickly. "Uh. Excuse me but don't I know you from somewhere?" Her mother asked the man. Cara was dimwitted and went to go look for the other items. "I believe you do" The man replied. "Professor Snape?" Her mother asked. "Yes. That's my name. don't where it out", His cold voice replied. "That was my daughter, Cara. She is attending Hogworts this year", her mother said. "Oh", Snape just said, looking at her. "You still teach potions?" her mother asked. "I believe so", he said, with a little sadness in his voice. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am becoming the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher", She said, looking at the floor.  
  
"I swear. I'm never going to get that bloody job", He said, looking disgusted. "I didn't tell my daughter yet though. I wanted it to be a surprise" she said.  
  
"Well, I must be on my way now. Good bye Professor", she said. 'Goodbye Angela", He said.  
  
Her mother went by her daughter, who was looking at the gloves and aprons. "Cara that was professor Snape. He was my head of house", She said. "Come on! We got a lot more shopping to do!" And the day went by great.  
  
Chapter 2: Hogworts  
  
It was finally the day when Cara was going to Hogworts. She was leaving the door with her mother, going to the station. When they reached the station, her mother said,  
  
"All you have to do is walk into the wall", her mother said. Cara looked somewhat displeased. "I know the feeling. Walking into a wall. I'll come with you. Let's go", her mother said.  
  
They went through the barrier and Cara went to go on the train. Before she went fully in, Cara said, "I love you mom. Write to me". "Sure honey. There's going to be much more surprises then you think", her mother responded, and Cara got on the train.  
  
She sat alone reading a book when someone came by her and asked, "Can I sit here? No one will let me sit", the boy asked. "I don't mind", Cara responded. The boy smiled at her and took a seat across from her.  
  
"What's your name?" the boy asked. "Cara. What's yours?" she asked the boy. "Brian", the boy answered. Then Cara got back to reading while the boy just stared at her.  
  
"Sorry to be rude or anything but can you please stop staring at me?" she asked politely. "Sorry", Brian replied. "Don't be sorry. Just try not to do it so much", Cara said. The train got to a stop and the 1st years lined up behind a giant man. "C'mon first years. Follow me to the boat's", the giant said. The 1st years followed him and they went across the water to the castle.  
  
Then a woman was waiting for them by the main entrance. Then she started:  
  
"Welcome to Hogworts! In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting hat will choose the house that is right for you. Follow me", she said sternly. The small students followed her through the dining hall. Then she started to call names. "Heather Young" She stood and went to the hat while she put it on her head. "Hm. I know. Hufflepuff!" Kids cheered as she made her way towards the Hufflepuff table. "Brian Branzelo" He stood and made his way towards the had. "You are a true. Gryfindor!!!" The hat said while others cheered. "Cara Delagano" Cara made his way towards the hat and it started to speak. "Hm. this is very difficult. Your mother was in Slytherin but you have got brains. But you are seemed as a true.Slytherin!!!"  
  
She smiled and went to the Slytherin table. Then the headmaster started to speak. "Welcome 1st years for a great start at Hogworts. WE are welcoming a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and her name is Ms. Delagano". \  
  
Cara was astonished. She had never known that her mother would be a teacher here. She looked at the staff table and she seen the man that she bumped into at the Potion's shop.  
  
"Come and get your schedules over here" An older boy said to the Slytherins. Cara got up and picked up her schedule. It read:  
  
1st: Potions 2nd: Herbology 3rd: Defense against the Dark Arts 4th Transfiguration 5th Flying Lessons 6th Charms  
  
She read it over and followed the prefect to the common room. He told us the password, which was "Spiral Liquorish". She went into the girls dormitories and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
Chapter 3: Potions  
  
Cara got up from bed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She barely ate her food, because she was not hungry. When the bell rang, she made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
She was the first one there and she took a seat at the front. She took out her potions book and started reviewing. "At least one of my Slytherins knows whats going on", snape smirked at her. She did not relalise he was there but didn't care.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment", Cara said. And she went back to reading. Snape was certinaly impressed by the way she acted towards him and was studing. Unlike any other student, she was the only one who studied. As the students packed in, Cara shut her book, took her quill and parchment out, and waited for potions to start.  
"We are here to learn about the complete studys of potion making. Can somebody tell me where you could find a bezour?" Snape asked. Cara slowly raised her hand, looking at the students that didn't know. "Anyone?" Snape asked, he didn't see her hand. He spotted it and he said, "Ms. Delagano?" "You would look in a goat's stomach to find a bezour", Cara answered.  
  
"Correct. Enlighten me. Why are you the only one who knew the answerer, Ms. Delagano?" He questioned her. "I uh--- was sort of bored so I studied and memorized half of the book. What would you expect me to do?" She said. He nodded curtly and he said, "I want to test all of your potion making abilities, to know what to teach and what not to teach, so I won't waste time. Turn to your books to page 11", He said.  
  
Everyone turned to page 11 and Cara was delighted on what potion they were making. The dreamless sleep potion. She had studied this potion the most during the summer.  
  
"Take out your cauldrons and get to work!"  
  
sorry I have to stop in the middle of a chap. .. Irts 11:45 at night!!! So tired. ill update later.. Review please!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
